Clocks
by AwkkwardTree
Summary: On a walk, Austin and Ally run into time traveling strangers. Auslly & Clara/Doctor


Dedicated to my best friend, Ellie. Shes amazing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, Doctor Who, or the song "Clocks" by Coldplay.

Enjoyyyy.

She shook awake in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. The same dream, or as she would describe, nightmare. It had occurred multiple times this week, and the week before. It was also quite possible it had occurred in the week before that as well.

She was wide awake, yet she refused to get out of bed. The time ticked faster and slower, as it seemed. She suddenly had an idea for a new song. She didn't know if Austin would like it, but as of right now, her only concern would be getting the lyrics copied down in her book.

"The lights go out and I can't be saved,  
Tides that I tried to swim against,  
Have brought me down upon my knees, Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing..."

Debating whether or not to tear out the page, she closed the song book and dialed a phone number she knew by heart.

"Hey Austin, do you think you could come by?"

"I'll be there in 10."

He made it in 7.

/

"Ally, are you okay?" He asked, entering through the window.

She chuckled before replying, "I'm fine, you do realize I have a front door, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "I know that, it's just easier to climb through the window."

"If you say so, now take off your shoes. It's pouring outside and I'd rather not get the carpet wet."

/

"And there were tigers being tamed, and at one moment, I had an apple shot off of my head! Like in the hunger games!" She explained, talking about the dream-or nightmare-that's been occurring frequently.

"Oh that's it!" She exclaimed, and before he had time to question, she had her song book opened and was jotting down lyrics.

"Come out of things unsaid,  
Shoot an apple off my head, and a  
Trouble that can't be named,  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing"

Taking one final sip of his coffee, he took her hand and helped her off of the bed, leading her to the Window.

"Let's go take a walk, Als."

"In the rain?" She asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Why not? The umbrella was invented for a reason."

"Fine, but we're taking the front door." She argued, smirking at the fact that she knew she had won.

"Lead the way."

/

Halfway through their walk, she noticed an unfamiliar sound buzzing through the cool, rainy air.

"Austin, do you hear that?"

He nodded, and glanced around, looking for any signs of danger.

Austin gestured to an unfamiliar object across the street from them. They could barely make out what the object was with the rain pouring blurring their vision.

"Has that public call box always been there?"

/

As they neared their way to the public call box, they saw two strangers, walking out of it. They assumed it was a couple, because the two were hand in hand.

"Hey!" Ally called out, trying to get their attention and motioned for them to walk over to where she was standing. Instead, they tried to ignore her. It wasn't a good thing for them that she was one of the most persistent people on the planet.

Ally dragged Austin across the street with her to where the couple was currently standing.

"Hi, I'm Ally, this is my...erm...friend, Austin."

The petite brunette shook Ally's hand before introducing herself.

"Hello, I'm Clara and this is my fiancee, the doctor."

"The doctor who?" Austin asked.

"No, just the doctor. I go by doctor or the doctor, never by anything else."

/

"What is this public call box doing here?" Ally asked, inching close to the doors.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Said the doctor.

"He has a genuine point when he says that, my dear." Replied Clara. She whispered something in the doctors ear and he nodded.

"Well it's getting late, I think it's about time we- where'd the girl go? Ally, was it?" He glanced at the open door of the box, and followed her inside.

Austin and Clara followed as well, pausing before the entrance as she asked a question.

"Do you love her?"

He looked up into Clara's eyes, and soon mocked her British accent. "It's about time we get going, now isn't it? Splendid."

He trotted towards the door and entered, Clara nearly seconds behind.

/

"This is the TARDIS, it stands for 'time and relative dimension in space'."

She glanced around the interior. It was ten times the size as the outside looked and had gadgets and levers all over the place.

"This is amazing, doctor. Are you an alien?" Questioned Ally.

"I'm precisely a time lord," the doctor replied.

"So you control clocks and stuff?" Austin asked and Ally chuckled.

"He's more like a time traveler," she joked, until Clara caught her attention with something else.

"Actually, you're not wrong."

/

After a grand explanation of the time travel, and a thorough tour of the TARDIS, Austin and Ally were finally ready to depart.

"Thank you, doctor and Clara."

"You're welcome, dear," replied Clara, sweetly, "and Austin, you never answered my question..."

"Yes."

/

When they arrived at Ally's house, she began to ask a lot of questions.

"Yes to what?" Asked an obviously confused, but very curious, Ally.

"I love you..."

Before she had time to think, or think over what he had just said, he connected their lips.

"Austin...I love you too."

/

A week later

/

"Hey Aus, I finished my song." Ally said, plopping down on the couch next to her boyfriend.

"Oh really, why don't you play it for me," he proposed, taking her hand and leading her to the piano. Glancing up at the clock on her wall, she smiled coyly and began to sing.

"The lights go out and I can't be saved,  
Tides that I tried to swim against,  
Have brought me down upon my knees,  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing

Come out of things unsaid,  
Shoot an apple off my head and a,  
Trouble that can't be named,  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing

You are  
You are

Confusion never stops,  
Closing walls and ticking clocks,  
Gonna come back and take you home,  
I could not stop that you now know, singing

Come out upon my seas,  
Cursed missed opportunities,  
Am I a part of the cure?,  
Or am I part of the disease? Singing

You are, you are, you are  
You are, you are, you are

And nothing else compares,  
Oh nothing else compares,  
And nothing else compares,

You are  
You are

Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go"


End file.
